deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hoenn Starter Pokemon Battle Royale/@comment-5808856-20160715173336/@comment-5808856-20160720032132
I have been using actual logic, like how Speed Boost would actually cause Blaziken to eventually become to fast for Swampert to even hit. YOU litterally just trying to say that Swampert wins due to having the type advantage against Blaziken, when the fight has more than JUST type advantage. Not factoring in things like how much Swampert gets blitzed by BOTH opponents. Also, you are aware Sceptile's pokedex entries do directly say that it is clever, meaning it would know to go kill Swampert. Also, by using the anime, it is the same as saying that every Pikachu can use electric moves against, same with the Charizard and the Sceptile you pointed out. If that were the case, than Charizard would have beaten Blastoise in the Death Battle, since Ash's Charizard beat Gary's Blastoise. This is not to use specific members of the species, they are supposed to be your typical ones. I am sorry, But Swampert being so slow compared to these two, combined with having a 4x weakness to one of them, there is nothing it can do to win. I think Sonic put it best "You're to slow!". That is the perfect explination. Charizard was able to explot Venusaur's weakness, due to being faster. Same is here for Sceptile. It is so much faster, and as ways to seriously damage Swampert without even trying. And since this is a strait up fight, and not turn based like the games, that means Sceptile can just spam Leaf Blade before Swampert can even react. Even if it was turn based, then Swampert would still be last. Even if he managed to survive a hit from a 4x damage STAB Leaf Blade, then Blaziken would take advantage of a weakened foe, and finish him of with one of his Fighting moves. There is only 1 way Swampert COULD win, and that is in the scinerio that Sceptile were to go down first. As someone who actually MUCH preffers Swampert over Sceptile, even I know that Sceptile has at least a few more options in terms of how to win over Swampert. The real question in this fight is "what is the most likely way it would play out." In most cases, Swampert gets blitzed or one-shot, and the only way he can win is by having Sceptile be taken down first. Sceptile has the next best shot, due to being able to , but loses in the case that it comes down to him and Blaziken. However, Blaziken has the most ways to win due to Mega Evolution. Speed Boost will make it blitz the others with little effort, and make it very easy to dodge moves from Swampert who can not enhance his speed. Heck if you think about it, Sky Upercut is the perfect counter to Earthquake since we are going by logic instead of gameplay. Sky Upercut would let it jump into the air, and dodge Earthquake, and with it's great speed, it can expot that easily. There is also how it can easily take down sceptile in a 1 on 1 after Swampert leaves. The only real way I can see Blaziken losing is if Mega Evolution is ommited...and the fight is said to use it, so there is not really anything Swampert could do. Swampert MIGHT be able to win if Mega forms were excluded, but with the hax Speed Boost provides, there is little he would be able to do